Leur jeu dangereux
by Rovarandom
Summary: Deux nations, aux prises avec la Guerre Froide. Deux nations qui se haïssent mais qui pourtant s'attirent. Le monde se déchire pour eux tandis qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Qui oserait, qui n'oserait pas ? Au fond, leur jeu dangereux ne tenait qu'à cela...


Allez ! Je suis dans ma période RusAme en ce moment ! Mon inspiration est à bloc en ce moment ! Eh eh eh :p

Cet OS est très court, il m'a été inspiré par une image de nos deux protagonistes. Vu qu'on peut pas mettre de lien dans la fic je peux pas vous la montrer, mais si vous visualisez la posture qu'ils ont à la fin de l'OS, vous aurez une bonne idée de comment elle était.

Voilà, bonne lecture ! Promis, je n'abandonne aucune de mes deux fics (je ne pourrais pas le faire) !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient, hélas, à Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Pairing :** RusAme, très ambigu, mais du RusAme quand même :3

* * *

Alfred devait rencontrer Ivan dans un endroit neutre, comme souvent durant cette période nommée Guerre Froide. Les deux puissances mondiales avaient rendu le monde bipolaire et s'entre-déchiraient dès qu'ils se voyaient. Les autres nations n'osaient pas se mêler à leurs affrontements, mais ils avaient souvent peur de l'issue que cela pouvait prendre.

Arthur et Francis s'inquiétaient souvent des blessures que recevait Alfred, et Matthew, qui s'occupait de le soigner, était encore plus effaré. Ivan n'était pas épargné non plus et Katyusha, sa grande sœur, s'en désolait.

Aucun des deux, cependant, ne s'en souciait. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chercher l'autre, de le titiller, de tester ses limites et de les dépasser en se battant sans retenue.

Alfred avait un côté plus effrayant à cette époque, quand Ivan était dans le coin. Une lueur déterminée s'allumait dans son regard, un sourire étirait ses lèvres et il devenait moins gamin, s'intéressait moins à des futilités.

Était-ce vraiment la victoire qui les intéressaient tous les deux ? N'était-ce pas plutôt la reconnaissance de l'autre ?

Quoiqu'il en fut, Alfred attendait, avec sa veste d'aviateur, un revolver à la taille, l'œil brillant et son sourire aux lèvres. Ivan était en retard. Le Russe aimait se faire attendre, il s'amusait à faire trépigner son rival d'impatience, à se faire désirer, presque.

L'États-unien ne savait déjà plus la raison pour laquelle leurs supérieurs les avaient amenés à se voir. Quelle importance, après tout ? Si Ivan était disposé à travailler, cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

Il y avait peu, la grande nation avait réussi à envoyer le premier homme dans l'espace. Plus que de se sentir abattu, l'Américain avait vu sa détermination se décupler.

Ivan avait envoyé le premier homme dans l'espace ? Parfait. Il serait le premier à planter le drapeau de son propre pays sur la lune.

Il avait été voir Arthur avant de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. L'Anglais et lui avaient toujours des rapports parfois tendus, mais pas autant qu'autrefois. Ce-dernier lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes.

 _-Tu me fais peur Alfred… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu veux y laisser ta vie ou quoi ?_

 _-Ma vie ? HAHAHAHAHA tu divagues Arthur ! Personne ne va mourir !_

 _Arthur s'était redressé dans son fauteuil pour regarder son ancienne colonie droit dans les yeux._

 _-Vos conflits ont séparé le monde en deux et plutôt que de le régler vous vous sautez à la gorge dès que vous vous voyez ! Ton regard a changé Alfred… j'ai l'impression que tu ne vis même plus dans le même monde que nous !_

 _Les doigts d'Alfred tapotaient distraitement l'accoudoir de son propre fauteuil et, le menton dans la main, il regarda par la fenêtre, pensif._

 _-Tu m'écoutes Alfred ?! s'était énervé Arthur._

 _-Oh, ça va Arthur… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les guerres ne durent pas éternellement. Personne dit rien pour Francis et toi et pourtant vous vous foutez tout le temps sur la tronche !_

 _Arthur garda le silence. Alfred ne se rendait visiblement pas compte que lui et Francis, c'était différent d'Alfred et Ivan. Le Français et l'Anglais ne s'étaient jamais blessés physiquement à ce point, n'avaient jamais eu cette lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Même pendant la Guerre de Cent Ans ils n'avaient pas cette espèce de pulsion qu'avaient les deux autres. Arthur et Francis ne s'étaient jamais lancés dans un conflit de ce genre. Ils n'avaient jamais entraîné le monde dans leurs histoires et ne dépensaient pas des sommes astronomiques pour dépasser l'autre dans certains domaines. Tout cela était démesuré. Effarant._

Le blond sortit de ses pensées en voyant la silhouette du Russe se former non loin de là. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

Enfin.

Ivan s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, un sourire calme aux lèvres mais un regard qui trahissait sa pensée. Alfred posa nonchalamment sa main sur son Colt tandis qu'Ivan resserrait sa prise sur son Makarov PM, pistolet russe semi-automatique.

Chacun dévisageait l'autre intensément alors qu'ils n'avaient encore échangé aucune parole.

-Pourquoi on devait se voir déjà ? demanda innocemment Alfred.

-Depuis quand tu y accordes une quelconque importance ? répondit Ivan avec sa voix presque enfantine.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, renchérit presque joyeusement l'Américain. Ce n'est pas comme si ta personne en elle-même m'intéressait d'ailleurs.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Je suis sûr que tu trépignais d'impatience en attendant ma venue.

Le regard violet d'Ivan avait quelque chose d'à la fois attirant et de dangereux. Ils firent chacun un pas en avant, au même moment.

Tous deux étaient comme des aimants. Ils s'attiraient l'un l'autre, et s'entrechoquaient lorsqu'ils se trouvaient. La force qui les attirait était trop forte, inéluctable. Ils se ressemblaient et différaient tout à la fois. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, il n'existait plus rien d'autre. Rien que l'envie d'impressionner l'autre, de conserver son attention. Ils se sentaient vivre lorsqu'ils se battaient, poings contre poings. Comme si le contact de l'autre, même brutal, demeurait vital.

-Je crois que tu prends trop tes désirs pour la réalité, _ruskov_ , susurra le blond.

-Mes désirs ? s'amusa le Russe en écartant une mèche du visage d'Alfred avec l'extrémité de son pistolet. Es-tu sûr d'avoir envie d'aborder ce sujet ?

Alfred frissonna au contact froid du métal sur sa peau mais ne lâcha pas les yeux de son ennemi. C'était à celui qui détournerait le regard le premier, et cela pouvait durer des heures et des heures.

Il sentit le pistolet glisser sur le contour de sa mâchoire, puis se placer sous son menton. Ivan lui releva le visage, plaçant ainsi l'arme à un endroit plus menaçant.

Il jugea préférable de ne pas répondre à la question du Russe. Ce-dernier connaissait de toute façon sa réponse.

Dès qu'Ivan eut fait un pas de plus vers lui, Alfred dégaina son propre Colt pour le coller à l'arrière de la tête du plus âgé, le rapprochant de ce fait de lui. Immédiatement, le soviétique passa son bras sous celui du capitaliste pour imiter son geste.

Sans mot dire, il lui ôta ses lunettes avec un sourire, et les brisa entre ses doigts gantés, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Alfred ne réagit pas. Pour une fois, il était surélevé de quelques centimètres par rapport à son rival, à cause de la pierre plate sur laquelle il s'était installé. Regarder Ivan de haut avec quelque chose de grisant, voire d'excitant. Et cela ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure l'autre, qui ne chercha pas à le faire descendre. De toute façon, il avait sa musculature pour lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alfred et colla son front contre le sien, pour que le regard du représentant des États-Unis soit empli du sien. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, calmes. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques temps, ce serait un autre combat qui aurait lieu entre eux. Puis ils se battraient de nouveau, alternant deux sortes de passion jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent chez eux sans se retourner.

Le regard violet d'Ivan défiait l'Américain de franchir l'espace qui les séparaient.

Au fond, leur jeu dangereux ne tenait qu'à ça. Qui oserait, qui n'oserait pas ?

« _Alors, cap ou pas cap ? »_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Il a beau être court, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, je voulais me mettre bien dedans pour faire passer ce que je voulais écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en tout cas !

A la prochaine !


End file.
